A town where we began to love each other
by sirynx77
Summary: AU / What if – Haruto x Akari - In a rural town in the Hiroshima prefecture, a boy and a girl meet in the 2nd grade. Nine years later their relationship continues. WARNING: In order to for me to setup the reasons for this scenario, you must have read at least up to Chapter 221 of "Kimi no Iru Machi" (A Town Where You Live). The start point of this story is after Chapter 99.
1. Chapter 1: The Vanishing Red String

Kimi no Iru Machi Fanfiction "A town where we began to love each other." AU / What if – Haruto x Akari

I do not in any way own Kimi no Iru Machi or its characters. I just like the manga a lot and wanted to write some fanfiction based on it.

WARNING:

In order to for me to setup the reasons for this scenario, you must have read at least up to Chapter 221 of "Kimi no Iru Machi" (A Town Where You Live).

The start point of this story is after Chapter 99.

You have been warned!

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

OK... lets continue,

In this scenario, the following has already occurred. Haruto Kirishima has declared to Kyousuke Kazama that the girl he came from his hometown is indeed Yuzuki Eba who is currently Kazama's girlfriend and he is going to take her back. After this deceleration, Kazama has decided to have the risky surgery to safe his life.

Other than that, the reason I have written this as a Haruto x Akari route is because I felt that Akari Kaga so far has not received any proper character development while she was in Tokyo or after. While the development of the main characters has essentially been (at the moment) stalled and sacrificed of the secondary characters' sake. All the other secondary characters have evolved some development except her. As it seems, she was essentially quickly written out by having her quit college, move back to her hometown in the Hiroshima prefecture because she was homesick. Then later to put to a hold her character development, then returns only to be married off to a tertiary character who just happens to be the person that she had a crush while in high school. Kinda sad for such a cute character(at least I think she is cute). So I paired her up with Haruto instead of creating a new original character.

* * *

Nighttime, Tokyo. Several days have passed since Kazama's surgery. It was successful. He was still in recovery but his doctors have told him and his family that his chances of living a long prosperous life have now gone up to 88 percent. That was the best news that he could have received.

When Haruto learned of this, he immediately started to wonder, 'Now that he is healthy, will I really be able to take Eba from him?' He pondered as he looked out the walkway from the apartment complex where his sister lived. ' I'm sure that Eba was only dating him due to his illness. Now, will she be true to herself and realize that she doesn't love him at all and was only doing it out of sympathy?' As he continues to think, he hears footsteps, it was Asuka Mishima coming back from the hospital. He looks and greets her.

"Good Evening, Mishima."

"Good Evening, Kirishima-kun. Why didn't you come to the hospital Today? Kyousuke was waiting for you to bring him some of your delicious meals."

"I just was too tired and needed some time to think alone."

Asuka ponders and then asks, "Is this relating to your deceleration to take back Eba-san?"

"Yeah..." Haruto responds, "I'm wondering if I will be successful... I just don't know if I can do it now..."

"Huh?" Asuka says, "Then all that talk was for not. Geeez... what a wimp you are."

"It's just that I care so much for my friendship with Kazama." Haruto stops and then says, "However, my love for Eba is so strong, that I wonder if its right..."

"What is right?" Asuka asks.

"If the term 'If you love someone, set them free.' is right... I love her so much that if her ultimate happiness would be to stay with Kazama. Then I will not interfere."

"So what are you thinking of doing?"

"I'm going to put it to the test, I'm going to call a truce to this deceleration and let Eba trully date Kazama. I know that she was going out with him due to his illness. But now, that is no longer the case."

"So what if she chooses Kyousuke?"

"Then we were not destined to be together like we thought and I will set her free. Then I will move forward."

Asuka asks, "So when are you going to declare this truce?"

Haruto quickly responds. "Tomorrow after school when I visit Kazama at the hospital."

* * *

Late afternoon, Haruto is walking with a bag filled with food containers to take to Kazama. He is just about to enter the hospital room.

He opens the door and hears Eba Yuzuki and Kazama laughing. Then their attention changes from each other to the door.

"Yo, Kirishima!" Kazama greets him as he enters the room.

"Yo!" , "Good Afternoon, Eba."

Yuzuki smiles and greets him, "Good Afternoon, Haruto-kun."

That smile always has pierced Haruto's heart like Cupid's arrows, each time gets to see it. Besides, Yuzuki's excellent figure and her heartwarming demeanor, that was his favorite feature that she had.

"I brought you Beef Stroganoff again."

"Ahh, so that's why you weren't here last night?" Kazama asks.

"Yep."

"So... serve it up chef!"

"ughhh... annoying..."

As Kazama and Yukari finish their meals, Haruto speaks up.

"So... how are you feeling Kazama."

"I feel great, especially since I will be discharged in 4 days. Now Kirishima, I can finally show you that Yuzuki will choose me over you."

Yuzuki blushes when she hears that.

Haruto notices Yuzuki's blushing face and then speaks up,

"I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it, Haruto-kun?" Yuzuki asks.

"I'm putting a truce to this declaration..."

"What?" Yuzuki questions.

"hmm... you admit defeat now that I'm healthy, Kirishima?" Kazama replies.

Yuzuki, seems annoyed at Kazama for his response.

Haruto continues, "The reason I'm doing is that I care for Eba. So, I'm not going to interfere on you properly dating her if she wants to. I still believe that the only reason that she dump me and starting dating you was because of your illness. But that is now that you are healthy, it will be up to her to decide."

"Haruto-kun..."

"OK, then it will be her decision."

"Then... I will be going. See you later" Haruto then leaves the room. Yuzuki continues to stare at the door for a minute and then turns to Kazama and tells him, "I will be right back." Then she quickly leaves the room and takes the staircase instead of the elevator. She eventually catches up to Haruto who is now just outside the main entryway of the hospital.

"Haruto-kun... wait!"

Haruto stops and turns to look at her, she is breathing heavily after running to catch up to him.

Haruto: "Eba?"

Yuzuki: "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes... this is the only way that I will know if you truly love more him more than you love me." Haruto responds.

"But..." Yuzuki tries to respond to him but is cut off.

"I have faith that you will make your decision and if it comes to it, I will accept your choice without any regret."

"Okay..., bye Haruto-kun." Yuzuki smiles again and then turns to return to the hospital.

As she walks away... Haruto turns around and walks away and quietly says..."Take care, Yuzuki." That was the first time he has called her by her given name. He realizes that he has put all his chips down for this one. No turning back now.

* * *

Several months have passed its almost Summer, Yuzuki and Kazama have been dating for close to a year. Kazama for his part has not mentioned anything about Yuzuki when he talks to Haruto at school. But Haruto has heard from Asuka how happy Kazama has been and how he dotes on Yuzuki by giving her gifts and taking her on dates. He has also noticed that Yuzuki has been really happy the times he seen her around town. Haruto now realizes that he might have not made the greatest choice to leave up to Yuzuki to decide. As he just can't forget about Yuzuki. As he is walking in the street, he encounters a familiar person.

"Rin-chan..."

Rin stands there with her arms cross looking extremely disappointed at Haruto. "So... are you giving up on my sister... you were all talk then. How pathetic."

"I just thought that if I let her date him properly that she would soon realize that she did just do it out of pity because he was sick and would realize that she can't forget about me... I guess I was wrong." Haruto says as he hangs his head lower with each word.

"You reap what you sow... because I have never seen her happier in my life."

"Yeah... I know.", Haruto responds.

Rin asks him, "So what are you going to do now?"

Haruto:"I plan to finish high school here and then I will go back to Hiroshima."

Rin: "So its really over..."

Haruto: "Yeah... If you truly love somebody, you should set them free."

Rin: "Just should know that I was pulling for you to be with Sis. Even if I seemed I wasn't."

Haruto responds, "I know you were."

Rin: "Then see you later."

Haruto: "Bye, Rin-chan. Don't tell your sister that you saw me."

Rin: "Ok, that is a promise."

They both go their separate ways. He returning to his big sister's apartment and Rin going back home.

* * *

That night at home, Rin goes towards her Yuzuki's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Yuzuki responds.

Rin opens the door then when Yuzuki sees her she greets her.

Yuzuki: "Oh Rin-chan. How are you?"

Rin: "Good, how are you, Sis?"

Yuzuki: "Come and sit down..."

Rin closes the door and sits down at the opposite side of her sister's table.

Yuzuki: "What's up?"

Rin: "mmm... how are things with Kazama-san?"

Yuzuki: "They have been good... why do you ask?"

Rin: "Well... I saw Haruto-kun earlier."

Yuzuki: "Oh... I have not seen him in a while, how is he?"

Rin: "Defeated..."

Yuzuki responds with a quick, "eh?" then she asks, "What do you mean?"

Rin: "He realizes that he made a mistake letting you and Kazama-san date. He heard and seen that you and Kazama-san are madly in love with each other. So, since he was wrong that you were only dating Kazama-san because he was sick, he has decided that he can no longer steal you away from him. He will no longer will try to win you back."

Yuzuki just sits there with her head hanging low as she hears Rin.

Rin continues, "Because since he loves you so much, he must set you free"

Yuzuki quickly lifts her head and looks at Rin and asks her, "Haruto-kun said that."

Rin: "Yeah... he also asked me no to tell you but I just had to do it. Because..." Rin starts crying, "Because I was pulling for you two to be together."

Yuzuki hearing that heartwarming thought from Rin immediately starts to cry herself. Realizing that she still has feelings for him deep inside her heart. She quickly jumps up and heads downstairs and is about to head out the door when Rin stops her.

Rin: "What are you doing?!"

Yuzuki: "I have to see him!"

Rin: "Its past our curfew, Dad will kill you."

Yuzuki: "I don't care..."

Rin: "Do you even know where he lives?"

Yuzuki: "No"

Rin: "Where the hell are you going to go then?"

Yuzuki: "I will call Kyousuke then."

Rin: "Are you going to tell your boyfriend the reason you want Haruto-kun's address is because you want to see him at this hour?"

Yuzuki accepts that she can't look for him because she doesn't know where Aoi-chan's apartment is located. Then she realizes that Rin must have Haruto's phone number.

Yuzuki: "Give me his phone number, you still have it right?"

Rin: "No, you asked me to delete it remember?"

Yuzuki: "Then you have Akari's e-mail right?"

Rin: "You are going to bother Akari at this hour just for that?"

Yuzuki: "I thought you were rooting for Haruto and me to be together."

Rin: "Sis... we will deal with it in the morning."

Yuzuki calmed down and said, "Okay..." then she headed back upstairs. She started to look for a picture of Haruto on her phone but then she realized that she had deleted every single one that she had of him because she had planned never to see him again or remember her time in Hiroshima when she broke up with him last Summer. That made her cry.

* * *

Early in the morning, Yuzuki called Asuka and asked for her address. She knew that Asuka lives in the same building where Haruto was staying with Aoi-chan. She decides to head over there first thing in the morning.

When she gets there she is finds Asuka at the door of Aoi-chan's apartment. She looks distraught as she talks to Aoi-chan. Aoi notices her coming and greets her.

Aoi: "Good Morning, Yuzuki-chan"

Yuzuki: "Good Morning... is Haruto-kun here?

Azuka starts tearing up and then Aoi looks at Yuzuki and tells her, "Haruto went back to Hiroshima at dawn."

Yuzuki: "eh? But... Rin told me that he said he was going to finish high school years here?"

Aoi then takes out an envelope, "Originally, Haruto wanted me to give this to Asuka and then have her deliver it to you. But since you are here..." Aoi hands it to Yuzuki. She quickly opens it and takes out the letter and starts reading it.

_"Yuzuki, _

_As you read this, I'm heading back to Hiroshima. I'm sorry I interfered with your life after you broke up with me. I really thought I could win you back. I just could not forget you and wanted to bring you back to Hiroshima with me. _

_But I have realized, that you are now in love with Kazama. Since I love you so much, I must let you go so you could achieve your happiness with him and move on. However, I just can't do that in Tokyo. My life belongs in my hometown. Just as yours belongs here. _

_Please send Kazama by best wishes and congratulations on getting such a beautiful girlfriend. Also tell him I'm sorry, but I won't be able to be his racing sponsor. _

_So, as you wished in your letter to me a year ago, I'm officially agree to our break up. I don't plan to ever see you again. So take care for your rest of your life. Please remember our memories. I will never forget you since you will always be part of my heart. _

_I'm glad I was able to see you in the town where you live. Just as you did with mine. _

_Farewell, _

_Haruto_"

As she reads it, her tears start dropping on the paper and she drops to her knees as she cries. She finally realizes what she did back last Summer, she broke his heart. Now... its her time to have her heart broken, because her first love who she does love has accepted their breakup and is now gone from her life forever.

Aoi kneels down to her and hugs her and says, "Yuzuki-chan, you should honor his wishes now that your relationship with him is officially over. Please, don't try to contact or go there to look for him. As his big sister, I can't allow you to break his wishes, because I love him so much."

Aoi starts crying... then says "I honestly wanted you to be with him and one day... I really wished that... I would have gained you as my little sister-in-law."

As Haruto travels on the shinkansen, little by little, the imaginary red string of fate that he thought tied Yuzuki and him, starts to vanish.

* * *

– End of Chapter 1 –

A/N :

~ Thank you for reading, please if you wish post a review or PM me.

~ Any comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Home

Kimi no Iru Machi Fanfiction

"A town where we began to love each other."

AU / What if – Haruto x Akari

I do not in any way own Kimi no Iru Machi or its characters. I just like the manga a lot and wanted to write some fanfiction based on it.

* * *

– Chapter 2: The Return Home

Haruto is now on the bus heading back towards his hometown from Hiroshima city. His parents were displeased with his sudden change but, they had taken the measures to make sure that he would get all his credits from his year in high school in Tokyo and transferred back to his school in Hiroshima. He had contacted them a few weeks ago that he was planning on returning because he was homesick. When he first asked them a year ago to let him go over to live in Tokyo, he never really revealed to them the real reason why he wanted to go to Tokyo in the first place, but they had a hunch that it was not because he wanted to become a chef. They knew that he had fallen in love with Yuzuki and wanted to be with her. He plan to talk to them about everything when he gets back home to his house. He had already packed up his stuff and asked his sister to please ship them after he leaves.

Haruto didn't inform his childhood friends Takashi or Akari that he was returning. He planned to tell them what happened. Although, he thought 'I'm sure by now, Rin-chan has contacted Akari and Nanami and told them what happened.' As he steps off the bus he sees his best friends Takashi and Akari there standing waiting for him.

Haruto when he approaches them tells them, "Come on, say it...'I told you so'"

Akari for her part, doesn't say anything and just hugs him. Takashi simply puts his hand on his friends shoulder and pats him. They accompany him to Haruto's home and then after greeting his parents, he invites them to over to his room.

Haruto looks at them and says. "I lost"

Akari starts tearing up and says, "Idiot. I warned you that this might happen. But because I care so much for you. I wished you the best."

Takashi: "Are you truly going to be able to forget her now?"

Haruto: "No... I don't want to forget her completely. She was a big part of my heart, and she will remain there. But I must forget the love that I had for her."

Akari: "So, you plan to never see her again?"

Haruto: "Yes, just as she wished in her original letter from last summer, I will do the same."

Akari: "What if she or Rin-chan contact me?"

Haruto: "You don't have to stop your friendships with them if you do not wish. As far as if they ask about me, I will let you decide if you wish to inform them or not. Your choice."

Takashi: "What about if either of them plan to drop by since we are friends with them?"

Haruto: "That's is up to you to decide. I'm not going to stop you two from seeing them or communicating with them."

Akari: "So you are cutting off Rin-chan as well?"

Haruto: "I... kinda have to... I mean. How can I be knowing that Eba is so close. For now, I must. In the future, that might change. I hope you two will honor my wish."

Both Takashi and Akari agree with him. Since Haruto had already taken his final term exams in Tokyo, he doesn't need to show up in school for the remainder of the term since Summer break is coming. He will re-enter to his former high school after the break.

* * *

Early in the evening, Haruto is hanging out on the porch of his house. He sees Nanami approaching.

Nanami: "Good Evening, Kirishima-san."

Haruto: "Good Evening, Kanzaki"

Nanami: "I heard from Rin-chan what happened, she was distraught that you left so suddenly without telling her goodbye."

Haruto: "Yeah... I feel bad about that. I asked Akari to send her a message telling her that I'm sorry for leaving without telling her goodbye."

Nanami: "Why couldn't you send it? I mean, you ended your relationship with her sister but not Rin-Chan right?"

Haruto: "Well... since Rin-chan is so close to Eba, I just can't be in contact right now. I need time apart. Maybe in the future, I will resume contact with her."

Nanami: "I see, understood. I must be really painful for you at the moment."

Haruto: "Yes... even if have agreed mutually on this end of relationship with Eba, I still have lingering feelings for her so at the time, I need to be apart from Rin-chan. I do wish her the best though, although she was a pain sometimes, she was a really nice girl."

Nanami: "ummm... well I just wanted to see how you are doing. So hopefully I will see you around."

Haruto: "Yeah... I will be here... good night."

Nanami: "Good night and welcome home."

Haruto smiles and then Nanami walks out and heads back home.

As Nanami returns home, she wondered about if Haruto still remembered that she told him that she was willing to wait for him in case he was not able to be with Yuzuki. However, this troubled her since she recently started dating someone who had confessed to her so... she didn't want to hurt him more than he already does. Nanami thought, 'I need to let him know but I have to wait a bit longer.'

* * *

The next days, Haruto just goes along the way. His parents really don't force him to do anything and allow him to just take it easy. However, he does help around just as he always does with meals and with chores. To him, getting back to his normal routine is important to start to moving forward in his life. Along the way, he starts to put his feelings for Yuzuki away. Still, she lingers once in a while. For instance, whenever he rides his bike, he still feels her presence in the back. He realizes that there will be times ahead that she will come up in his mind. One of those is coming soon, the summer festival.

One night, he gets a visit from Akari. The last few days, Akari has been worried about Haruto. Due to her respect to Haruto, she has not asked about how he is doing. Takashi has been doing the same. They both have never brought up the sensitive topic of is breakup with Yuzuki. But she sees that although he is trying to move on, he just can't. She decided to talk to him about but wanted to do it in private. Haruto like he usually does on summer nights, is sitting at his house's porch. The sounds of cicadas and the wind chimes resonate the night. Akari approaches him and says hello to him.

Akari: "Yo..."

Haruto looks at her and returns the greeting, "Yo, Akari."

Akari: "Can we talk?"

Haruto: "Sure, sit down."

Akari: "Can we instead take a walk."

Haruto is puzzled why Akari wanted to head elsewhere but respected her choice, "Sure that's fine."

Akari and Haruto have been walking around for a few moments, in silence. As they approach the river bed she begins the conversation.

Akari: "So, how are you holding up?"

Haruto: "It has been tough, but I'm working on it. I have to in order to move on."

Akari: "How has been tough for you?"

Haruto: "Well... for example. When I ride my bike, sometimes I still feel her presence behind me. There are also areas around here that I just see an image of her."

Akari: "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this."

Haruto: "It's not your fault, Akari."

Akari: "I know that. But... it just hurts me to see you this way."

Haruto: "Thank you, talking about it does help. Recently I have not wanted to talk about it. Even my parents and grandmother have been asking but I have been avoiding them on the issue. I told them that I rather talk to you or Takashi about it. But, I just rather talk to you about it since you have given me such great advice over the years."

Akari suddenly feels her heart beat a bit faster. She knows that Haruto is a very important to her. However, to hear that she is higher in importance to him even over Takashi is really something that she never expected. When this happens, Akari suddenly stops. Haruto notices this and asks her.

Haruto: "Is something wrong?"

Akari immediately responds, "No... nothing." Then catches up to him and they start walking again. Then Akari asks him if he could accompany over to convenience store. Haruto agrees to this and they head towards the store.

On their way back home, Akari asks him.

Akari: "Do you think it would help you move on if you started a new relationship with someone?"

Haruto: "It might, I mean I liked Kanzaki for a long time. Then my feelings changes when I realized that I really liked Eba. However, I have already decided that it would not be fair for Kanzaki if I tried to start something with her."

Akari: "I see. I don't know if I should let you know this but... Nanami-chan is currently dating someone."

Haruto stops and asks, "Eh? Really?" then after a bit, "I'm not surprised... I mean she is a great person. I knew that she would not want to wait for me especially since I was so heart set on Eba back when she told me that she would wait for my return but that she would not wait forever."

Akari: "Nanami-chan had talked to me about it what you have told her and what she told you on the day before you decided to leave and move to Tokyo.

So I was surprised that a few months ago, told me that she was confessed and agree to go out with sempai Nakamura-san."

Haruto: "I see... I can't blame her, I wish them well."

Akari: "Hey... remember... that kiss I gave you the night before you left?"

Haruto blushes at her question, "W—Why are you bringing that up now?"

Akari grabs his arm forcing both to stop. Then she looks at him directly and tells him while she blushes, "If you need someone so you can move on and forget Yuzuki-chan... I'll go out with you."

Haruto: "What?"

Akari still looks at him but this time she gives him a look that she is interested in him. She recently started realizing that she has been developing feelings for him. Ever since she gave him that kiss, she started to think about him in a romantic way. It shook her up that night, but decided that she would support him on his resolve to get with her friend Yuzuki-chan. Now that both Yuzuki and Nanami are no longer in his mind as romantic partners, she has wondered if he would see her in a different light. If he could see past their long history as childhood friends and look at her as a potential romantic interest. She was willing to even potentially loose her friendship with him if she was wrong.

Haruto: "Stop joking around, Akari."

Akari: "I'm not kidding..."

Haruto could see that she was serious. The way her blazing blue eyes were looking at him, her breathing and noticeable blush on her face told him everything. He was shocked to see his friend since the second grade look at him this way.

Haruto: "Akari... I don't know if I can."

Akari is visually disappointed to hear that.

Haruto: "I still need some time... so, let me think about it... okay?"

Akari: "Okay... but just like Nanami-chan... I can't wait forever. See you later. Good night, Haruto."

Haruto, "Okay... Good night, Akari."

Akari starts walking back to her house. Haruto remains there for a bit as he looks at her walking away. He is thinking, 'Akari is sure a great looking girl. I known that for a long time. But, to see her in a romantic way...' He starts walking back to his house and continues his thought, '...its too hard. I don't know if I can see her that way.'

That night, while lying down on his bed, Haruto started thinking about Akari. What she had said... he also remembered that kiss that she gave him last year. It was the first time since he returned home that his thoughts were on someone else other than Yuzuki. As he shifted to his side, he started to think of her in a different way. But he realizes that it's still to soon. It might just be the impact of what he just heard. 'I must still think about this... what if it doesn't work out and then what... we can't just be friends again, right? I will also loose her forever... I don't want that.'

He decides that he will carefully think about this and not rush to anything. The summer festival is coming in the next few weeks. He decides that he will wait a bit longer. Mean while he will continue to get together with Akari and Takashi as they were before. They always have attended the festival together... he will not stop this time. Haruto has finally returned to his home.

* * *

– End of Chapter 2 –

A/N :

~ Thank you for reading, please if you wish post a review or PM me.

~ Any comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving forward

Kimi no Iru Machi Fanfiction

"A town where we began to love each other."

AU / What if – Haruto x Akari

I do not in any way own Kimi no Iru Machi or its characters. I just like the manga a lot and wanted to write some fanfiction based on it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving forward

* * *

It's the day of the festival. Haruto, Takashi and Akari have agreed that they will meet each other at the festival. Before the evening, Akari contacted Takashi by phone.

Takashi: "Hello?"

Akari: "Takashi... do you have a minute?"

Takashi: "Yes... what is it Akari?"

Akari: "Can you please arrive to the festival a bit later than what we planned?"

Takashi: "What is going on?"

Akari decides to tell him her intentions, "ehh... actually recently I told Haruto that I... if he wanted... I would be willing to go out with him."

Takashi: "Eh?! Seriously?"

Akari: "Yes... I'm serious."

Takashi: "W-w-w-when did you start looking at Haruto in that way?"

Akari: "Recently when I looked at him being troubled. I honestly don't know if he will agree. Although I told him... I'm also afraid that he might want to just end our friendship. I'm willing to gamble it all."

Takashi: "What if you do end in a relationship with him but later you break up. The same might happen."

Akari: "I know... I already thought about it. I just... I do like him."

Takashi: "I understand... since I care so much for both of you. I'm willing to support you and Haruto. Even if I become the third wheel. Okay... I will get there way later... I won't tell Haruto."

Akari: "Thanks... Takashi"

Takashi: "Akari... good luck."

Akari: "Thanks again... see you later."

Takashi: "Yeah... later."

Akari is planning to dress up in her best summer yukata for the festival. She will also wear some light makeup. She wants to make sure she looks her best for Haruto. Her feelings since telling him that she wants to date him have increased. She truly does love him now more than just a friend. Her mother helps her get dress for the night. Akari also told her about what she did and what she hopes for tonight. She plans to arrive there a bit later than Haruto to surprise him.

That night... Haruto is at the place they decided on to meet. As he waits... he looks at his cell phone to look at the time. "Where are they?" he asks himself out loud. Just then he hears the clogging of geta sandals approaching.

"Sorry for being a bit late.", Akari tells Haruto as she stops right in front from him.

"A-akari...", Haruto is completely mesmerized at how beautiful Akari looks. Her beautiful light-colored sakura filled yukata. Her hair style the light make up on her face and her crimson colored lips. His heart starts to beat faster, his eyes open up at looking at this gorgeous half Russian-Japanese girl that has been so close to him all these years.

Akari starts to blush and tells him, "Stop looking at me like that, idiot!" and then quietly while looking away says, "Its embarrassing..."

"Ah... sorry, it's just that..." Haruto stops and looks away then says, "you look so cute." Haruto lightly blushes when he tells her that.

Akari lightly laughs, "heh...heh..." then looks at him and smiles and says to him, "Thanks..."

"Anyway where is Takashi?" Haruto looks around, "He is so late."

Akari: "ah... I asked him if he could meet us later on... I wanted sometime alone with you."

Haruto is surprised but at the same time relieved that he will spend sometime alone with Akari. "Then shall we go play around and get something to eat?"

Akari, "Sure!" Then they start walking toward the festival stalls. As they have some fun together, Haruto keeps his attention to her. Noticing everything about Akari. How feminine she has become over the years. Each minute... his feelings towards her change, from just friends... to potential romantic interest.

As they along go around the festival... Takashi has not appeared. He has decided to just leave them alone tonight but has kept a eye on them from a safe distance. While Akari was away to freshen up, Takashi sent a e-mail to Haruto telling him this.

"_Haruto... I wanted to tell you that Akari told me that she had talked with you about possibility dating you. I just wanted to let you know that I support you two. So I will keep a distance from you to tonight and be with my family. Enjoy your time with Akari. Takashi _"

With this Haruto decided to take Akari to his favorite place during the festival fireworks. So far he has just told one person... that person is now out of his life. Now he wants to share it with someone else that is special to him. Just then Akari returns and Haruto tells her, "Let's go, I want to take you to a special place."

Akari: "What about Takashi?"

Haruto: "Ohh... I just received an e-mail that he is with his family. So he won't be joining us."

Akari: "Oh... Okay... then where is this place?"

Haruto: "Come on... I will show you."

Akari follows Haruto to a secluded area near a pond. That same area that he took Yuzuki Eba, when they were children and were he found her two years ago.

When they arrived, Akari asked, "So what is special about this place?"

Haruto responded, "This is the place were flowers bloom on the water once a year."

Akari: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Haruto: "Just wait... look it starting"

Just then, the trails of fireworks start heading towards the night sky and start exploding in the sky and revealing themselves as giant flowers on the surface of the pond. Just then Akari looks at the sky and the pond and sees what Haruto meant.

Akari: "Ahhh... it's so beautiful."

Her eyes light up and a big smile appears on her face. Haruto turns and looks at her. Looking at her face being lit up by the light of the fireworks he again realizes how gorgeous Akari has become. Those blue eyes, her golden hair and that smile will make any man fall for her. Now... he has too. He can no longer just look at her as that tomboy girl who hanged around him and Takashi for all those years. Now he sees her as someone who has captured his heart. 'Yes... very beautiful...' , Haruto says to himself.

Haruto: "Akari..."

Akari turns to him and asks him, "What is it?"

Haruto tells her, "If you are okay with it... then would you go out with me?"

Akari: "Eh? Seriously?"

Then he takes her hand into his and tells her, "Yes... that is my answer to your question. Because over these past days, I have thought about it and now I'm able to look at you in a different way than I did before. When I saw you earlier when you arrived, and just now as you were looking at the fireworks. I realized that..."

Haruto musters all his feelings and tells her... "I really like you... Akari!"

Akari starts tearing up at hearing his confession and immediately returns the feelings. "I like you too... I really like you... Haruto!"

With that, Haruto takes her into his arms and hugs her. Then he separates himself from her to look at her beautiful eyes and wipe her tears of joy from her face and then kisses his love. Although, they had already kissed before, this one was their first kiss as a couple. They stop to look at each other, then quickly kiss again, then they touch their foreheads together and then smile at each other. Then they kiss again, this time with a lot more passion than before just as the last fireworks light up the sky in the distance. Hugging each other tighter than before. Each time they kiss, they fall in love with each other more.

After they kiss, Haruto tells her, "I have to be honest with you Akari... you are not the first person I have told about this place. You are the second person that I have told."

Akari: "It was Yuzuki-chan wasn't it?"

Haruto: "Yes... the first was Eba... but now... I want this place to be ours."

Akari: "Its okay, Haruto... I don't mind sharing this spot with your first love. As long I'm your last."

Haruto: "Yes... I want you to be the last I tell about this place."

They hug each other again. This time, Haruto finally realizes the softness pressing against his chest. 'Wow... I never noticed this but Akari's breasts are so big... ughhh... I can't let this perverted thought ruin this moment."

After a few moments looking at each other, Haruto and Akami decide to head back towards the festival grounds. This time, they walk holding hands as a couple should. When they return, they see Takashi. He notices them coming and runs towards them.

Takashi: "Yo!"

Akari and Haruto: "Yo!"

Takashi notices that they are holding hands and asks them, "So... where were you two?"

Akari starts to blush and then Haruto answers, "I took Akari somewhere to ask her if she would like to start dating me."

Takashi: "So you two are now a couple?"

Haruto squeezing Akira's hand a bit more says, "Yes... we are now a couple."

Takashi: "So I guess the terrible threesome are over."

Akari: "No... we will continue to be that... it's just that now... two of its members are together."

Takashi approaches Haruto and quietly says to him, "Hey Haruto, are you sure about this?"

Haruto: "Eh? What to you mean?"

Takashi: "Well sure she is cute right now... but she can become a pain the ..."

BANG!, Akari angrily hits the top of Takashi's head with her fist.

"OUCH!" screams Takashi and drops to his knees.

Haruto shakes his head and covers his face with his free hand in disbelief. Akari still angry suddenly blushes and is sorry that she did that in front of her now boyfriend Haruto, "Sorry about that... I feel so embarrassed showing that side of me in front of you now."

Haruto remarks, "No... you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Takashi deserved that anyway."

Takashi while rubbing his head, "Hey!"

Haruto: "I would have done it myself because I won't allow anyone talk that way about my girlfriend. Besides Akari... I don't want you to change the way

you are."

Akari: "Eh?"

Haruto looks at her directly in her eyes and tells her, "Because... I love everything about you."

Akari blushes, "Haruto..."

Takashi is looking up at them and says, "Now I know that you two are serious about this." He stands up but is still rubbing his head, "Good. I'm all in supporting you two."

Haruto: "Thanks, Takashi"

Akari: "Thanks, Takashi... sorry for hitting you so hard."

Takashi: "No, no... I deserved that one. I'm sorry."

The three friends walk out of the festival grounds together side by side. The only difference this year... Haruto and Akari are walking out holding hands, like any other pair of lovers.

Afterwards, when they arrive at the corner where Takashi needs to head towards his house, he wishes them goodnight. Haruto walks Akari home. All the time they hold hands, at times one of them lightly squeezes the other's hand. Akari smiles every time Haruto does it. Haruto for his part when he feels her squeeze his hand, blushes. The night is cool and the sounds of night insects and her sandals as she walks provide the soundtrack to their night together.

When they arrive at close to Akari's house. She tells him that this is close enough. She will walk the rest of the way.

Haruto: "What's wrong... are you embarrassed?"

Akari: "Yeah... just a little."

Haruto: "Okay, I understand. Goodnight, Akari."

She starts to walk away but then turns around quickly and returns to him. When she gets close to him she places her hands on his broad shoulders and stands on her toes and french kisses him. Haruto reacts by hugging her, placing his arms around her waist and his hands on her lower back and returns the kiss. Their tongues wrestle around their mouths. Akari, lightly moans at the moments that Haruto occasionally moves his hands from her lower back towards the upper area of her butt. After a few moments, she breaks apart the kiss and Haruto releases his hold of her.

Akari completely blushing and with a big smile tells him, "Goodnight, Haruto."

Akari then turns around and with a light sprint, heads towards her house and enters the front yard and goes in. Haruto stands there until she enters the house. Then he heads home with a smile on his face.

As he walks to his house, he starts thinking, 'I can't believe what beautiful sexy girlfriend I have. She was right under my nose all these years. I didn't need to look to far to find her. I'm a really lucky man.'

* * *

Inside of Akari's home, "I'm back!" her mom appears from the living room and greets her home, "Welcome back, Akari-chan." Her mom asks her, "So... what happened?" Akari blushes and smiles at her mom. That is enough for Akari's mom to know that Akari is now dating Haruto. "Akari-chan... I'm so happy for you!" Akari responds to her, "Thanks, mom. Thank you for making this night possible." Akari's mom asks "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything?" Akari mentions, "Yes you did, you helped me get ready in this beautiful yukata and with my makeup." Akari's mom simply smiles at her daughter and tells her, "Then you are welcome, Akari-chan." Akari then says as she heads towards her room, "Goodnight, Mom." Her mom then says it back, "Goodnight, Akari-chan... sweet dreams."

Now in her room, Akari closes her door and leans back against her door and places her hand over her heart. The feeling is the most unique she has ever experienced. She has had crushes on boys before, but this was different. This was true love. Something that she thought had experienced before when she confessed to Kanzaki-sempai. But this feeling for Haruto, blew that one completely out of her mind. She quickly changes from yukata to her sleepwear and then jumps on her bed lying down face down. Then grabs her pillow and places it over her mouth in order absorb her happy screams. As she does this, she kicks her legs against her mattress in pure excitement.

* * *

Haruto returns home and now is in his room. Lying down on his bed in the dark his phone notified him of a new message. He opened it up and looked at it and noticed that it was from Akari. He opened it and the message read:

"_Haruto... Before heading out tonight, my mom helped me take this photo of me in my yukata. I hope you like it. Akari _"

He opened the attachment and behold it was Akari in her yukata as she looked tonight. He really didn't want to forget that image so he was glad that she had taken the picture. He quickly replied back to her:

"_Akari... I love it. I'm so glad that you had a picture taken of how beautiful you looked tonight. I really did not want to forget that. Haruto __"_

After he sent the message, he quickly made this picture his wallpaper on his phone. After looking at the image for a moment, he starts thinking... 'Now this time, I'm really do hope to move forward in my life. I really owe all that to Akari. Just thinking her name really makes my heart pound hard. That never happened before tonight.' Then he closes his phone and puts it away and closes his eyes to sleep. He hopes that dreams of Akari fill his mind tonight.

What is next is unknown, what he does know is that he won't be alone. Its time to move forward.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N :

~ Thank you for reading, please if you wish post a review or PM me.

~ Any comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Spectral Memories

Kimi no Iru Machi Fanfiction

"A town where we began to love each other."

AU / What if – Haruto x Akari

I do not in any way own Kimi no Iru Machi or its characters. I just like the manga a lot and wanted to write some fanfiction based on it.

* * *

– Chapter 4: Spectral Memories

* * *

Second term has begun, Haruto has transferred back to his old high school. Now the annual school culture festival looms in the distance and preparations for the event are now at full swing.

This semester was to be different to Haruto, because for the first time he would be traveling to and back from school with his girlfriend Akari. One thing that Akari has not tried or even brought up is if she should sit behind Haruto on his bike. She doesn't want to trigger a memory recollection of how Haruto fell when he rode his bike with Yuzuki sitting on the back. This has concerned Akari ever since she started dating him. After all, she is the first girlfriend he has had since his break up with his first love.

As they ride their bikes back home from school, Haruto notices Akari is looking somewhat down.

Haruto: "What's wrong, Akari?"

Akari: "Eh?... no nothing... why do you ask?"

Haruto: "Well I noticed that you were looking somewhat down."

Akari: "No, I'm Okay. Just tired of all the preparations for the culture festival."

Haruto is not convinced, this is not the first time this has occurred. He thought that maybe she is just not too happy about their relationship. Which would be a disaster. Since they started being a couple, they have gone to a few dates. As they ride Haruto thinks, 'Hmm... maybe she is unsatisfied in the quality of dates I have taken her.' As they ride, he thinks of what they can do, 'We have basically just dated around town, maybe taking her to dates in city will be better.' He looks at her again.

Akari: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Haruto: "Say... would you like to go out for a date?"

Akari stops her bike and then Haruto stops next to her.

Akari: "Wh-why are you asking that so suddenly?"

Haruto: "Well, we have only have gone out a few times and the those times, where around here. I figure... going to eat dinner and catching a movie or something else in Hiroshima city would be good."

Akari smiles and tells him, "Yeah... that would be nice. To head to the city, maybe do some window shopping as well."

Haruto: "Yeah... we can do that."

Akari: "But... right now with the culture festival preparations, I guess we don't have the time. Right?"

Haruto: "Yeah... we are too busy, since I'm helping out with the cooking club and you with our class."

Akari: "Its too bad that we can't be working together in the same vending stall."

Haruto: "Well... since they were low in numbers in the cooking club this year... I just had to help them out."

Akari: "That is one of the qualities that I like about you, Haruto."

Akari pauses what she is going to say next but then, "However, you seem to be a bit too softhearted for your own good."

Haruto: "Eh?... that is a bit harsh."

Akari: "Come on Haruto! You know that the moment someone is in trouble you go full out to help them."

Haruto: "So what... am I just stand idly and not help? Did you say that one one of the qualities that you like about me?"

Akari: "I do like that about you but I'm not saying that... it's just that..."

Akari remembers the fact that at the time that Haruto was interested in Nanami, he was constantly setting his full attention to Yuzuki. To the point that was the reason why Nanami originally rejected him. Meanwhile, Haruto sees Akari all worried, but he just can't understand why. But he doesn't want this, their first argument as a couple to last more than it should.

Haruto: "Okay... I get it."

Akari: "What?"

Haruto: "I will try to examine each situation a bit better from now on. But... when it comes to my family and you... my priority will always be higher. Okay?"

Akari smiles and nods and says, "Okay."

After that, they continue their way back home. Of course, Haruto rides all the way to her house. Before he goes home, they kiss goodnight. On the ride home, Haruto Is still wondering if what Akari told him was the thing that was bothering her. For now, he will just do what he said was going to do.

Final days of the preparations for the school culture festival are here. As usual, the culture festival is one of the events after summer that the entire town attends. After the festival is over, there is the cleanup and the annual school Kouyasai. Although Haruto and Akari have been dating for a while he still wants to make sure they participate. It might be unnecessary to do it since the entire school knows they are a couple. But he still thinks, 'Any time I can make Akari feel good about our relationship is well worth it.'

Once again Haruto and Akari are riding their bikes back home. The daylight hours have become shorter since the fall season has begun. As they travel, they decide to stop at the convenience store. Even if they will be eating dinner at their respective homes, they still feel like getting a snack after being at school all day. Together they choose to get red bean bun and a bottle of tea to drink. Outside, Haruto splits the generously sized bun and gives half to Akari. As they eat their snack and drink from their bottle of tea. Akari starts a conversation with Haruto.

Akari: "So how close is the cooking club from getting everything done?"

Haruto: "We are close, we still need to get a few more ingredients to finish the menu items that we are going to offer."

Akari: "What is the club's menu?"

"We are doing snacks and desserts, it was Kanzaki's idea." Haruto takes a slip of tea and then hands the bottle to Akari, "Its a first for me since I never really cooked anything like that."

Akari: "Are you going to be busy all day or are you going have time to look at the other activities?"

Haruto: "I do plan to visit our class' haunted house... also I want to go visit the other booths and classrooms."

Akari: "ehhhh..."

Haruto: "Of course... I want to do that with you, Akari."

Akari: "Ah... okay... lets plan to take our break at the same time so we can look at the rest of the festival together."

Haruto: "Sounds like a plan."

"Here..." Akari hands the bottle of tea to Haruto, "finish the rest of the tea."

As they about to resume their return home, Takashi shows up in his regular clothes at the convenience store.

Takashi: "Yo!"

Akari turns to Takashi and greets him, "Yo!"

Takashi asks, "You two haven't gone home yet?"

Akari: "Baaaa-ka..." *(Idiooo-t...)

Haruto: "Does it look like we have?"

Both Akari and Haruto obviously point out that they are still in their school uniforms. Takashi is a bit hurt by them.

Takashi: "Hey... you don't have to give me that kind of attitude. I'm simply just asking."

Haruto: "Sorry about that."

Takashi: "Anyway... say... why do you two still ride both your bikes"

Huruto: "Huh?"

Takashi: "Well... would it be better if Akari just..."

Akari who is standing behind Haruto, immediately starts to get the attention of Takashi by throwing some hand gestures. She is motioning for him to stop.

Takashi: "Huh? … what the hell is wrong with you?"

Haruto turns to Akari, at that moment Akari stops what she was doing and basically tries to change her arm movements.

Akari with a slight blush says, "What? … I'm just trying to stretch my arms out a bit."

Takashi: "That is not what you were doing a second ago... you were motioning for me to stop."

Haruto: "Stop what?"

Takashi: "Yeah... what is it... Akari?"

Akari: "aaaahhh... say I'm tired... we should get going Haruto."

Takashi: "No...no...no. Why were you motioning to stop?"

Nervously Akari looks at Takashi and then looks at Haruto before looking down to the ground. For Haruto, its rare to see Akari behave like this. So he does what he thinks is best.

Haruto: "It's fine... if Akari doesn't want to tell us I'm not going to force her."

Takashi: "But..."

Haruto gives a stern look at Takashi, "Takashi..."

Takashi rubs his head with his left hand, "Ahhh... fine. Still this is really weird."

Takashi: "I need to buy something for my mother, see you two later."

Haruto: "Later."

Both Akari and Haruto then leave on their bikes. While they ride Haruto glances over to Akari who is still a bit uncomfortable with what just occurred.

The reason why Akari was trying to stop from Takashi from talking was that she realized what he was going to say. That they should go to school together on Haruto's bike. But that will mean that Akari would have to sit on the cargo rack on the back of his bike. The same way Yuzuki did when she lived with Haruto's family. She wants to avoid this since she is afraid that this will cause Haruto to think about Yuzuki. Although she is okay with him not completely forgetting the memory of his first love and keep it somewhere in his heart. She is still nervous about him starting to think about her in a way that might rekindle his romantic feelings towards Yuzuki. Its only been just a bit over five months since their breakup and only been about four months since she and Haruto starting dating. Akari doesn't want to be a just a rebound relationship. She wants to make sure that she will be the one that will be with him for the rest of his life. That is how much she has come to love him.

As they come to the split of the road where Akari's house is located. Akari speaks up.

Akari: "Say... I will just go on my own from here."

Haruto: "Are you sure?"

Akari: "Yes."

Haruto is still somewhat bothered, all the times they have gone home together from school since they started dating. He has always accompanied Akari to the front of her house. Tonight... she doesn't want to.

Haruto: "What is wrong, Akari?"

Akari: "Eh?...no...nothing at all..."

Akari is startled at his questioning.

Haruto: "Liar, ever since we met Takashi at the convenience store, you have been behaving somewhat strange."

Akari while looking down to the ground, "I told you, its nothing. Just drop it, okay?"

Haruto is still not convinced. There is definitely something bothering her.

Haruto: "Akari... you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Akari looks up to Haruto as he continues, "We have been able to do this since we became friends long ago. So why are you resisting now when something is clearly bothering you?"

Akari finally opens up about her doubts, "Its just that... I figured what Takashi was going to say...and that made me somewhat troubled."

Haruto: "If you don't tell me what then I'm not going to be able to help you. So what do you think he was going to say?"

Akari: "aaaaah... it's... mmm..."

Akari looks down while trembling, "...he was going to say that we should just use one bike to travel to school. That I should just ride with you."

Haruto just doesn't understand why this would cause Akari to be so troubled, "Why is that so troubling?"

Akari looks up to Haruto in disbelief, "Huh?"

Haruto: "Are you somehow ashamed to be seen with be riding on my bike?"

Akari: "No... that is not it!"

Haruto: "Then what? Tell me!"

Akari is reluctant to tell him due to her fears, "..."

Haruto: "So... that is what I mean to you now... are you so bored with our relationship that you now are ashamed to be with me?"

Akari quietly almost whispering, "...no..."

They stand there for a few moments in silence. Haruto annoyed at Akari's reluctance and Akari troubled by her fear. Finally, Haruto finally speaks as he starts to leave.

Haruto: "Fine... then tomorrow I will go by myself to school."

Akari: "Eh?... wait..."

Haruto: "Then what? … Are you going to tell me why you are being so closed off?" … "Because right now, I get the feeling that you are holding back something."

Akari:..., "I... just can't..."

Haruto: "Well... then... I'm leaving."

Haruto starts to ride off towards his house leaving Akari there.

He thinks, 'Just is what is wrong with her? Why can she just tell me?'

As she stands there she starts to tear up. She rides her bike home and quickly enters her house entrance, tosses her shoes haphazardly at the entrance. Akari's mom hearing the commotion comes out from the kitchen to see what is going on.

Akari's mom: "Akari-chan?"

She sees Akari just run to her room and close the door. Then she says to herself as she puts Akari's shoes into her slot in the shoe cabinet, "Oh dear... Akari-chan... what happened?"

In Akari's room, she flops down on her bed, and starts crying. She tells herself, "Why couldn't I just tell him?..." uhhh... "now..." hic... "he must hate me..." waa... "why...?"

Akari continues to cry, hugging her pillow making sure that her mouth is covered by it so it can mute her crying. She doesn't want to worry her parents. Her tears continue to run down her cheeks and soak her pillow.

As it turns out, it seems that the spectral memories of Yuzuki Eba have haunted Akari. She didn't anticipate this to happen. She always thought that Haruto would be the one to be affected. That's how much of an impact that Tokyo long dark blue haired girl has left in this town.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N :

~ Thank you for reading, please if you wish post a review or PM me.

~ Any comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Kouyasai

Kimi no Iru Machi Fanfiction

"A town where we began to love each other."

AU / What if – Haruto x Akari

I do not in any way own Kimi no Iru Machi or its characters. I just like the manga a lot and wanted to write some fanfiction based on it.

* * *

– Chapter 5: Kouyasai

* * *

_**A/N: As established in the "Kimi no Iru Machi" universe. The Kouyasai is an event that happens after the school culture festival. A bonfire is setup in the center of the school field, the material used for this fire is all the the burnable refuge from the festival. As the fire burns, the tradition is that if you are interested in someone, you invite them to perform a traditional dance around the fire. If that couple exits together, it usually signifies that one of them will confess their feelings to the other at a private place in the school grounds and will become a couple.**_

* * *

The school culture festival is now just two days away, all the school clubs and classes have been working to get everything set for the weekend event. Booths outside have been built. The classrooms have been set for their themed settings. The choir and band have been rehearsing for their performances. The summer heat has all but disappeared and the nights have been chilly. The foliage has turned from green to the common fall colors.

Its been several days since Haruto and Akari had their first fight. They have both have been getting to school on their own. When they are at school, they don't have the time to talk due to the school culture festival preparations. They leave at separate hours each night. There has been no interaction between them. Which for any couple not working together, is the norm. So nobody suspects that they have issues. Except, their closest friends.

Takashi has been noticing that Akari has been going home alone after working on their class' haunted house. Nanami notices that even though Haruto has been very helpful getting everything done for the cooking club booth. He still seems a bit spaced out.

As Takashi is walking towards the shoe lockers, he thinks, 'Hmm... there is just something not right here... Akari has not been her usual self the last few days.' In the entrance of the school at the shoe lockers, he sees Nanami who is with her boyfriend Nakamura sempai, 'I wonder if Nanami has noticed anything with Haruto? I must ask her.' He approaches them.

Takashi: "Kanzaki-san"

Nanami turns and sees Takashi waving his hand, "Oh, Yura-kun."

Takashi turns to Nakamura, "Sempai... can I have a moment to talk to Kanzaki-san alone?"

Nanami tells her boyfriend, "It okay, Sousuke. Please give us a moment. I need to talk to him as well."

Sousuke: "Okay... I'll be right back."

Nanami: "Thanks."

Nakamura sempai leaves them.

Nanami: "You want to know about Kirishima-kun, right?"

Takashi: "Yeah... I have noticed some odd behavior from Akari recently. I wondered since your in the cooking club if you have noticed anything from Haruto."

Nanami: "Yes... although he is focused on helping out getting all the menu items done. When he is not busy is not focused and spacing out. I also notice that he recently leaves alone."

Takashi: "I noticed that too that Akari leaves by herself. They used to come to school together as well. Now, they are not doing that."

Nanami: "I wonder if they had a fight?"

Takashi: "Hmmm... I get the feeling that it might involve something about Yuzuki-chan..."

Nanami: "Eh?... Yuzuki-chan?"

Takashi nods his head, "Maybe... Haruto just can't forget about her."

Nanami: "Oh... I feel so bad for Akari-chan... she has to go through the same pain I did."

Takashi: "What do you mean?"

Nanami: "Well... back when I was interested in dating Kirishima-kun, one of the reasons why I rejected him was because he always put Yuzuki-chan first. I had the hunch that he was starting to build feelings for her."

Takashi: "I see..."

Nanami: "I really did like Kirishima-kun, but no matter what happened. He always put Yuzuki-chan first. Even though he had confessed to liking me. I was painful to see him go after her last year. Even though, I told him I would wait. I knew I was no longer in his sight as a romantic interest.

Takashi: "Is that the reason why you moved on and accepted Nakamura-sempai's feelings?"

Nanami: "Yes."

Takashi: "But... in Akari's case. It would be a bit different."

Nanami: "What do you mean, Yura-kun?"

Takashi: "Well, the three of us have childhood friends since the second grade. So, if they break up due to Haruto's inability to forget Yuzuki-chan. I don't think they will be able to just be friends again."

Nanami: "You are right, oh poor Akari-chan..."

Takashi: "I need to talk to Haruto."

Nanami: "I'll check if Akari-chan wants to talk to me about it."

Takashi: "Okay... thanks for your time, Kanzaki-san."

Nanami: "No problem, Yura-kun."

Takashi leaves Nanami as Nakamura-sempai returns to her.

Nanami: "Ah... Sousuke."

Sousuke: "Anything wrong?"

Nanami: "No... I'm just thinking."

Sousuke: "About Yura-kun?"

Nanami: "Eh?... no... not that. He is just concerned about his two childhood friends having a fight during their relationship. He wanted to know if I had noticed anything from Kirishima-kun behavior in cooking club."

Sousuke: "Anything I can help you with?"

Nanami: "No. Yura-kun said he was going to talk to Kirishima-kun. I was just thinking about Akari-chan."

Sousuke: "Oh... I understand. Well, I'm here in case you need support."

Nanami smiles at her boyfriend and tells him, "Thanks for your concern, Sousuke..."

As Takashi leaves the school, he starts wondering about his two friends.

'I was really surprised when Akari told me that she started developing feelings for Haruto. All these years of knowing them, I never thought they would ever have dated each other. Sure, Akari is very attractive, but even as I have teased her; I done it just like a brother would do towards his sister. I'm sure that Haruto felt the same. We would always stand and protect Akari just like we did back when we were kids after some bullies broke Akari's judo award. Now the situation between them has changed. I really support their new relationship because I love them so much. I would not like to see them hurt. Hurt so much that they would no longer be able to be around each other. Things would get really complicated if that happened.'

As Takashi gets home, 'I must talk to Haruto and see what is going on between them.'

It's now the day before the culture festival at the high school. As the distance between Haruto and Akari continues. Takashi is determined to talk to Haruto. Unfortunately, due to the final push to get everything done by tomorrow. He as not been able to get the time to talk. He notices that even though Akari is working hard to get her tasks done, she seems distracted just like Nanami told him about Haruto. While they were in a food break, he approached Akari to talk to her.

Takashi: "Yo! Akari."

Akari: "Yo!"

Takashi: "Say... I have been noticing that you are going home alone recently. I wondered why Haruto hasn't been accompanied you lately."

Akari: "Oh... since we have been leaving so late, we agreed it was better for us to leave rather than wait."

Takashi: "Hmm... somehow I just don't believe that Haruto would agree to do that."

Akari: "Well, it was his idea."

Takashi: "Really? … well if you say so."

Akari: "Sorry got to go, I need to use the restroom."

Takashi: "Talk to you later."

Akari: "Later"

Takashi wasn't not convinced, he believed that Akari lied to him. The only reason why she excused herself was because she didn't want to be pressured to more questions. Anyway, if he really wanted to get to the bottom of this. He needed to talk to Haruto. He wasn't going to apply any pressure on Akari. He hopes that Nanami will be able to talk to Akari.

As Akari was heading towards the girls' restroom, Nanami was heading out from it. They saw each other and greeted each other.

Akari: "Ah... Nanami-chan"

Nanami: "Akari-chan... how have you been?'

Akari: "Very busy... how is everything in the cooking club?"

Nanami: "We are basically ready just waiting for the last items to finish baking and then anything that we can make during the festival we will do it in the booth."

Akari: "I see..."

Nanami: "But, you should already know that right? I assume that Kirishima-kun would have already told you."

Akari: "Ah... yeah he has..."

Nanami sees that Akari hesitated.

Nanami: "Akari-chan... is everything going okay with you and Kirishima-kun?

Akari: "Eh?... why do you ask?"

Nanami: "Well... to tell you the truth. I talked to Yura-kun, and we individually noticed that the two of you recently have not been coming to school together or leaving at night. I just wondered if anything is going on."

Akari: "Ah... no its just that since we both busy with the preparations we finish at different times so we agreed to just come and leave school when we wanted."

Nanami: "Well... he also mentioned that you have been a bit spaced out and not your usual self."

Akari: "..."

Nanami: "I have also noticed that Kirishima-kun has been acting different when he is not busy with something. He seems worried about something...

Do you know anything about that?"

Akari seems a bit nervous and has started to tremble a bit.

Nanami: "Akari-chan... did you two have a fight?"

Akari decides to finally talk to someone but...

Akari: "Nanami-chan... can we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Nanami: "Sure, lets go."

Nanami and Akari go somewhere in the school a bit more private to talk. When they get there, Akari starts to tell her what happened.

Akari: "Actually Nanami-chan... its partly my fault."

Nanami: "What is it, Akari-chan?"

Akari: "It all started one night when Haruto and I were at the convenience store. There we met up with Takashi. When Takashi was talking he asked if there was any reason why we were still commuting to school and back on two bikes. That we should just do that on one bike."

Nanami: "Ah... similarly how Kirishima-kun and Yuzuki-chan did."

Akari: "Yes... you see... that causes me concern because... I'm afraid such a thing will make Haruto start to remember Yuzuki-chan."

Nanami: "I understand... that would make you uneasy. Just like it did to me when I was interested in Kirishima-kun."

Akari: "I couldn't even bring it up to him to explain why I was feeling uneasy."

Nanami continues to listen as Akari continues.

Akari: "When I hesitated, Haruto thought the reason was that I was ashamed and tired of him and our relationship."

Akari starts to tear up, "I'm not ashamed at all... I really love him."

Nanami seeing her friend hurt gives her a hug.

Nanami: "You need to straighten this out with him by talking to him properly."

Akari: "I want to, its been hard with the culture festival coming. I haven't been able to. I can't talk to him on the phone or by e-mail. I need to do it in person."

Nanami: "Yes you do... and you have a great opportunity tomorrow."

Akari: "Huh?"

Nanami: "The Kouyasai."

Akari: "Ah... right... I didn't even think of that."

Nanami: "Okay... now you have a plan. We need to head back to our festival projects."

They both walk back towards where their classroom, before Nanami heads towards the cooking club room.

Akari: "Nanami-chan?"

Nanami: "hmmm?"

Akari smiles and tells her, "Thanks."

Nanami returns the smile and says, "Good luck... Akari-chan."

It's now the day of the festival, all the planned exhibitions and booths are a success. Unfortunately since Haruto and Akari have been apart for last few days, they didn't get the chance to look around the festival together like they had planned. But Akari is determined to talk to Haruto tonight. Nanami did inform Takashi that she talked to Akari but didn't go to much detail other than Akari was planning to talk to Haruto. Still Takashi wanted to talk to Haruto even when he knew what Akari was planning to do. So he decided to talk to him sometime Today before the Kouyasai.

The festival is now over and the cleanup has begun. It was at this time that when Takashi was taking some of the recyclable debris to the area that he saw Haruto there.

Takashi: "Haruto!"

Haruto: "Yo!"

Takashi: "How are you?"

Haruto: "Tired"

Takashi: "Same here... listen can I talk to you?"

Haruto: "Sure... what about?"

Takashi: "Okay but not here... lets go somewhere else."

Takashi and Haruto end up heading towards the entrance of the school.

Haruto: "What is it? Are you interested in a girl and want to ask her to the Kouyasai?"

Takashi: "No that is not it. Listen its about you and Akari."

Haruto: "What is it?

Takashi: "I have … well me and Kanzaki-san noticed that both of you have not been together recently when you come and leave school."

Haruto: "Ohh..."

Takashi: "So what happened?"

Haruto: "I don't know... it seems that Akari seems a bit ashamed of our relationship and is now tired of it."

Takashi: "That is impossible."

Haruto: "What do you mean?"

Takashi: "I mean, look I don't know the details but Kanzaki-san had a talk with Akari and she mentioned that Akari wants to talk to you about your relationship."

Haruto: "Oh... its probably about breaking up."

Takashi: "Let me ask you one thing... do you love Akari?"

Haruto: "Of course I do. She... I mean... I never thought of her as a possible girlfriend but now... I can't believe I never did think about her that way."

Takashi: "So how did this start between you two?"

Haruto: "Well it goes back of what you mentioned about just using one bike. When I asked her what was troubling her she mentioned that. I just couldn't understand how that would trouble me."

Takashi shakes his head in disbelief, "Really Haruto... are you really that dense?"

Haruto: "Huh?"

Takashi: "Don't you think Akari who knows that you used to do that before with someone else that you cared about would be worried?"

Haruto: "You mean Eba?"

Takashi: "Yes! … Akari would surely be worried that if she did that it would remind you of Yuzuki-chan."

Haruto: "Why would that worry her?"

Takashi: "Well... think..."

Haruto: "Akari must believe that if she did that, then I would start thinking about Eba."

Takashi: "She probably also fears you will start questioning your relationship."

Haruto: "Listen Takashi, for me Eba; was a really important person. Even I try, I don't think I can forget her completely. But... as a romantic interest... she doesn't even come close to what I feel for Akari.

Takashi: "You are really serious about Akari, aren't you?"

Haruto: "Yes... yes I am. At first, I thought I just couldn't because of our history as childhood friends. I have always known, that Akari was a very beautiful girl."

Takashi: "I agree, she is very beautiful."

Haruto: "The fact that she is friends with a couple of knuckleheads like us is unbelievable."

Both Haruto and Takashi laugh at that.

Takashi: "She is a bit of a knucklehead as well."

Haruto: "That is true."

…

Haruto: "But... after she confessed to me. That changed. I started thinking of her differently."

Takashi: "Did it ever come to your mind the consequences if it didn't work out well between you two?"

Haruto: "Yeah... I thought about that a lot. Akari probably also thought about that."

Takashi: "I guess neither of you really clearly thought how your relationship with Yuzuki-chan would factor heavily in your new relationship."

Haruto: "I need to straighten this out with her."

Takashi: "Yes you do. Right now you have a great opportunity."

Haruto: "Right... the Kouyasai... thanks Takashi."

As Haruto starts to leave, "You know for a perverted, girl chasing, knucklehead like you, you really have a caring heart."

Takashi: "SHUT UP YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! Well, come on go look for her."

Haruto starts running. As he starts, Takashi yells at him, "Good Luck, Haruto!" Haruto waves his arm as he runs away to look for Akari.

Takashi to himself, 'Those two... I always knew it was a possibility.'

Haruto goes all over the place looking for Akari. To their classroom to the other buildings. At the same time, Akari is looking for him. She was told that he had taken some of the remaining recyclables to the area where the school had assigned. She finally spots Takashi.

Akari: "Takashi."

Takashi: "What are you doing here?"

Akari: "I was looking for Haruto... have you seen him?"

Takashi: "Yeah, just a while ago. He said he was going to look for you."

Akari: "Eh?"

Takashi: "Anyway... I'm sure he is probably heading over to the field where the Kouyasai is taking place."

Akari: "Okay... thanks Takashi."

Takashi nods at his friend. Then Akari heads over to the field. Once she gets there she doesn't spot Haruto. She decides just to wait to see if he comes soon and stands near the fence that surrounds the field.

After looking everywhere for Akari, Haruto has all but given up. He is now at the edge of the field. Just as the bonfire was lit in the field he finally sees her with her natural golden hair standing next to the fence. It was then that he started walking towards her and grabs her hand. Akari surprised by the action and starts resisting him. Then Haruto tells her.

Haruto: "Please... dance with me."

Akari blushes slightly and then tells him "Okay."

Haruto leads her to the area around the bonfire where couples were already starting to circle around and perform the traditional dance around the bonfire at the Kouyasai event. They do this for a few revolutions around and then when Haruto finally decides he tells her.

Haruto: "Lets go talk privately."

Akari: "Okay."

Haruto and Akari walk out hand in hand towards the gate of the field to go somewhere private. Other couples have done this before them. But most of the student body, especially their classmates, don't understand why they are doing this. A fellow student says, "They were already dating, right?" Another student chimed in, "I think so at least it seem like they were." Takashi and Nanami know already why they are going through the process of the Kouyasai. So they just smile as their friends leave the field.

Haruto and Akari end up walking to a small area next to the school's gymnasium. There they stand facing each other in silence until Haruto speaks up.

Haruto: "Akari... regarding what happened that night. I just want to know one thing. Was the reason why you seemed troubled about us sharing a bike, Eba?"

Akari startled his question, "Yes... that is exactly why."

Haruto: "Did you think that would make me start thinking about Eba and that I would loose interest in continuing dating you?"

Akari: "Yes...I just figured that if we did that then you would start regretting dating me."

Haruto: "How could you think that, Akari? I mean, I really like you."

Akari: "Even if you say that, … somehow I don't believe you have forgotten Yuzuki-chan."

Haruto: "Akari... she is part of my past. Sure I cared about her. But that is now past for me and I can't lie, she will be part of my memories forever. But as a romantic interest... I'm over her."

Akari: "I really would like to believe that."

At this time, Haruto grabs both Akari's arms and forces her against the wall of the building. There Akari stands stunned at Haruto's changed behavior. She tries to leave but he just extends his arms with his hands on the wall at either side of her. She is trembling in fear as she tells him, "Haruto?"

Then Haruto kisses her, she immediately gasps as he does but then closes her eyes and starts kissing him back. Akari wraps her arms around his back. At the same time, Haruto wraps his arms around her lower back. Their tongues exploring each others mouths as they continue to french kiss. Then Haruto breaks of the kiss. She gasps for air.

Then Haruto goes and starts kissing the left side her neck. As he does this, he starts caressing her backside. This causes Akari to react to the feeling she is experiencing. She feels her heart pounding faster and her breathing starts to become frequent and shallower. She starts massaging his back with her hands. He eventually starts moving his kisses downward towards her collarbone. When he does this he moves his left arm from her back to her right thigh and raises her leg. Akari is fine in him doing this and in return wraps her right leg around his torso. Then he starts lightly touch her with the tips of his fingers running them up and down her across her thigh. The combination of everything that Haruto is doing, causes Akari to start letting out a bit louder moans. When ever she can she starts saying his name in his ear. This just encourages Haruto to go on. Akari in her mind starts thinking, 'Oh my God! He really does love me. He is being so aggressive...I'm so overwhelmed. I never thought he could make me feel this good.' At this time she also comes to her senses and realizes that even though they are alone at the moment. They are in a very public area.

Akari: "S-S-S-S-Stop Haruto...please stop!"

Haruto looks at Akari who is fully blushing, "What's the matter?"

Akari still breathing heavily, "We... should not... be doing this."

Haruto who is also a bit out of breath also realizes that they are in a public area, "Okay...let's go somewhere else."

Akari: "No-no-no-no-no... that is not what I meant."

Haruto: "Then what do you mean?"

Akari: "I mean don't get me wrong. I really liked what you were doing. I really made me feel so good. But... this is a bit to fast for me. I would like to slowdown this a bit. If that is okay with you."

Haruto: "Sure... that is fine with me. We will talk about it when we want to progress, okay?"

Akari: "Okay... but that doesn't mean that we can't make out once in a while right."

Haruto: "Sure."

Akari smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss.

Haruto: "By the way Akari, the reason I did what I just did is because I wanted to prove to you that I do love you and that you are the only one I'm thinking of now."

Akari: "Yes... I understand now how much you really love me... I love you too Haruto."

Haruto notices something, "uhmm... Akari?"

Akari: "What is it?"

Haruto: "Before we leave, you might want to button up your shirt all the way up."

A puzzled Akari asks, "Why?"

Haruto embarrassingly and scratching his left temple tells her, "uhmm... because I... you have a hickey on your near collarbone area."

Akari gasps and immediately buttons up her shirt all way up to the collar.

After they straighten themselves up, they leave and walk back to the field holding hands and smiling at each other. There they reunite with Takashi and Nanami and Nakamura-sempai as the bonfire continues to burn.

The school culture festival and its Kouyasai are now over. The festival is held on Saturday so there is no school Sunday. On Monday, school resumes to its normal schedule.

That Monday morning, Haruto and Akari did something they have never done as a couple. They commuted to school together using Haruto's bike. Haruto pedaling away as Akari riding on the back on the bike with her legs dangling from the left side. She has both her arms around Haruto's waist as she peeks to look ahead from behind his left shoulder.

She no longer feared that this would cause Haruto to remember his feelings towards Yuzuki. She just smiled as she looked at the side of Haruto's face as he took her to school.

Akari: "Say... now that the festival is over. How about that date we talked about?"

Haruto: "You are right. We should plan when we want to go down to Hiroshima city."

Akari: "Lets talk about it during lunch."

Haruto: "Okay. Hold on I'm going to speed up."

Akari holds on to Haruto tighter as he starts pedaling faster.

As they ride, the surrounding mountains have changed from the spring/summer green to the warm hues of autumn. Fall is definitely here and after a their first challenge to their relationship, the pair of childhood friends turned lovers continues to prosper.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

A/N :

~ At the current time this is all I have written. But I do have other ideas jotted down but I just have not written as chapters.

~ Please if you wish post a review or PM me.

~ Any comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated.

~ Thank You very much for reading up to this point.


End file.
